


☁ Banana Milk ☁

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -,`☁ ( Requests are temporarily closed. )❝A single smile, and I fell in love.❝__________ __________ __________ _______☁☁☁« ©ollection of fem!hinata x various volleyball dorks one shots. »-,` ✏ X I I____________  __________ _________ _______☁☁☁
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 216





	1. -,` ☁ Request and information ☁

☁ R e q u e s t F o r m☁

* * *

**☁ Ship:**

**☁Scenario:**

**☁Au:**

* * *

-,` ☁ ✏ If you have requests, make sure to leave them on this page!

-,` ☁ ✏ I don't write smut, only fluff and suggestive stuff! Please keep it pg.

-,` ☁ ✏ I'll reply with a cloud and tick if I accepted your request!

-,` ☁ ✏ Make sure to bookmark this so you can keep in touch with the updates!

* * *

**B☁A☁T☁C☁H☁☁O☁N☁E**

**✖ Kiyoko x fem!hinata x yachi**

**✖ Miya twins x fem!hinata**

**✖ Kageyama x fem!hinata [ 2 ]**

* * *

**B☁A☁T☁C☁H☁☁T☁W☁O**

✖ **Tsukishima x fem!hinata**

✖ **Kuroo x fem!hinata x bokuto**

✖ **Oikawa x fem!hinata**

**✖ Ushijima x fem!hinata**

* * *

**▶ Make sure you request!❤**

**( Requests are temporarily closed )**

-,` ✏ R A I N☁


	2. ☁ Tall girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe having tall girlfriends was not so bad after all.
> 
> ________ ___________ _____________☁☁☁

_____________________ ________☁☁☁

Hinata shouyou wanted to dig herself into the ground. 

Wait, no. That would make her even more shorter.

Her girlfriends, yachi and kiyoko, both have become taller than her. Of course kiyoko was already tall, but yachi, they were just highschool second year's, and the blonde has already outgrown her. 

Oh god, why is she the only one who is this short? 

Her mood has been all over the place, and even the first years got a bit concerned. Seeing their manager all down and pouty all the time was not a sight you want to see. 

Yachi was almost at her limit. One, she didn't know what was bothering the ginger. Two, kiyoko would've been able to solve this within minutes, so she felt useless. 

Alright,Yachi thought. _Let's finish this._

"Um, shouyou?" The ginger turned around with a smile on her face, placing her bag on her shoulders, ready to leave. Yachi was not that tall, only 170-ish, where as hinata was 164. 

"What's wrong? You've been feeling down for a whole week." Yachi decided to ask her directly. She has never been able to do anything indirectly. She was never a indirect person to begin with, so, out of the conversation.

"It's nothing!" Seeing the sudden answer blurt out of her mouth, yachi knew something was wrong.

"You know what? Tomorrow how about me you and kiyoko go on a date? Since tomorrow's the weekend." Hearing the word 'date', Hinata's face lit up.

"Sure!" The blonde hitoka gave herself a internal high five. Both kiyoko and yachi knew she loved going on dates, and what else did she need to do to make her feel happy?

"Alright, tomorrow, I'll pick you up!" With the talk between the karasuno managers, the blonde gave the ginger a small kiss on the forehead, waving and leaving hinata stand there with a flushed face. Oh god, she could never get enough of teasing the ginger. The two third year's,Tanaka and nishinoya stared at them from a corner.

"Bro."

"Yeah?"

"I never knew relationship between girls could be this soft and cute."

"Me too, bro."

____________________ ___________☁☁☁

Kiyoko was confused with the sudden date planned by the blonde. 

She read their text message over and over, making sure if she read right. It said that hinata's mood was off. What could've caused this?

Sighing, she laid on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling.

A giggle made its way right after. 

"At least I get to see them both again.."

_______________________ _________☁☁☁

They were at a cafe, chatting over random stuff. Kiyoko now understood what yachi meant. Hinata seemed to have fun at times, but then gave a pouty look out of the blue. 

With the inspections that kiyoko did, there was only one conclusion.

She was jealous.

But, jealous of what and whom? That was what is very confusing. But, she knew things will turn out just fine.

From time to time, hinata would lean on her shoulder. When she does, her face would lighten up a bit. 

Ah, Kiyoko has this figured out.

Hinata didn't really want to go on this date to be honest. She agreed on the rythym and then regretted it. Cause going out will only make her seem short, that's what she thought. 

From time to time, she would lean on kiyoko's shoulder , which seemed a lot easier now that she's grown a little. Same was the case with yachi, and gotta admit she liked it.

After the chatting at the cafe, they went to a movie. The movie was fun, and yachi rested her chin on hinata's head as she watched the movie. Mostly, hinata would've found in annoying, but, it made her feel comfortable( for some strange reason.)

Then they went to the library, where hinata was desperately trying to get a book from the shelve but failed miserably. Then, kiyoko came to the rescue. 

Maybe, having tall girlfriends was not too bad.

________________________ __________☁☁☁

The day was over, much to the three's disliking. But, the day was fun.

"Let's go on another date next week!" With that said and a cute wave added in the mix, hinata ran away, giving a kiss on both the female's cheeks.

"Hah, that was tiring.." Yachi stretched her arms and turned around, ready to leave.

"Hey, yachi.." "Him?" Turning around again to face her girlfriend, yachi put her hands on her back.

"You know why hinata was all pouty?"

"Why?"

"She was jealous of us being tall."

"Pfft! Seriously?"

Somehwere in the distance, a certain ginger sneezed.

___________________________ _______☁☁☁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @pikachan_exe_has_stopped_working! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. ☁ A day in the official match of inarizaki and a lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shouyou really had no idea on what effect she had on the miya twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________ ________☁☁☁
> 
> [ Hinata goes to inarizaki ]
> 
> Requested by TheBrokenAndBeatenGirl! Hope you liked it!

_________________________ ______☁☁☁

The Inarizaki volleyball club couldn't have asked for more.

Couldn't have asked more of what you ask? Well, 

A more cuter manager of course.

The coach was actually against the idea of having a female manager, as they are mostly fangirls of Atsumu or Osamu. But that was not the case with this ginger.

"Oi, Osamu! Keep your shoulders more flat! And atsumu! Don't keep your foot too flat while landing!" The said gray haired spiker and blond gave a small 'okay' as a reply, then went back to spiking practice. They were at the nationals for God's sake.

"Who do you think you are ordering osamu and Atsumu-senpai around!?" A voice was heard from amidst of the crowd, but hinata paid no mind. She continued writing down stuff in her notebook. 

"Hey, 'samu." Atsumu walked to his twin, who turned to him with the bored expression he always had on his face.

"What?" The gray haired spiker stared blankly at the opposing team, which was karasuno highschool and seemed formidable because of that kageyama tobio.

They both turned to hinata who was walking by the crowd area, and saw a water bottle coming towards her direction. She caught in one hand turned to the crowd, throwing it back to the owner. 

"We should do something about those sqeuling pigs." Atsumu turned to their direction, having a menacing glare and 'I'll kill you' written all over his face. Osamu paid him no mind and walked over to hinata, who was seemingly was writing all over notebook.

"You hurt?" He asked, taking and spinning a ball in hand. She turned her gaze from the notebook to Atsumu, who was galring daggers at his fangirls, then it turned to osamu and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they are still a million light years away from hitting me." Osamu's face lit a light pink, as he immediately turned and placed his palms over his mouth.

Osamu went back to practicing and by that time, atsumu stopped glaring at the 'squealing pigs' as he mentioned them. 

The official warm ups were over with, then the match began. The first serve was up to Atsumu, and honestly, he couldn't get over the fact that somebody thrower a freaking water bottle at his girls face( not like you're dating her though).

The first serve went in, but those pigs screamed when he was about to serve. He glared daggers at them again, thinking, _Don't interrupt my serves you squealing pigs. I'll kill you._

Osamu deadpanned, as hinata sighed. "Atsumu! Nice serve!" Hearing hinata utter those magical words out of her mouth, magical flowers grew around the setter. 

The next serve though, it went out so hinata didn't praise him. "Idiot! What are you doing sending the ball out!?" Hearing hinata scold him, the magical flowers grew again, the inarizaki team as well as their opponent karasuno sweatdropping.

"Lame." Hearing Osamu say that, Atsumu snapped. "Huh!? Say that to my face!" Osamu turned around and said it again. "Lame."

Hinata sweatdropped at the twins, whereas Suna looked at them with his blank expression. Kita didn't even care about them.

"Well, even legends were crack heads once I guess.." Hinata sighed, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

_________________________ __________☁☁☁

They lost. 

Inarizaki volleyball team lost to karasuno. 

It was painful, but it was the truth though. The team was outside, walking to their bus as the players remained silent. Hinata was uncomfortable from the heavy silence so she decided to break it.

"Come on guys! It's not like it's the end!" They turned to kita, Ren and Aran and hinata looked down in realization. _That's right. It's their last highschool tournament._

Seeing all the pained expressions, hinata's eyes started brimming with tears, as she started sniffling. The volleyball team didn't expect her to cry. 

"..D-don't make that face guys.. It ma-makes me feel sad too.." Rubbing the tears that didn't seem to end, she felt somebody pull her into a embrace. It was Atsumu. That was expected after all.

"Don't cry, shou-chan! You look way cuter when smiling!" Seeing atsumu hug hinata, it would be a lie if Osamu said he wasn't jealous. Of course, he knows that Atsumu liked hinata, he was no exception either. He joined in on their hug, which soon turned into a group hug with all the members. The coach felt moved seeing all his students hug each other, and turned to the bus driver for a hug, who replied, "Hell no."

The team made their way to the bus taking their seats and flopping into comfortable fabric. If they remember anything from that match, it was that it was tiring. 

As expected, the miya twins sat together with hinata in the middle. Eating and talking all the way. Their conversation was shut down halfway, as the three fell asleep on each other.

"Hey aran send it to me too."

"Me too!"

"I'll take my own."

The coach sweatdropped at the students. 

"This is perfect black mail material."

"Look at how Osamu is holding onto her like a toy." 

"I am going to give them extra practice from now on."

Once the commotion was over, Osamu slightly opened his eyes and looked at the reader, giving them a glare and turning back to cuddle hinata.

__________________________ ________☁☁☁


	4. ☁ The knight's fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _______________________ ____________________ ________☁☁☁
> 
> The king had wanted some time alone, but met a creature that was far known to be existed instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Meija! Not really the scenario you wanted, but since I had the space to go creative, I did this instead! Hope you like it!
> 
> ♪|||||||||||||||||||

_______________________ ____________________ ________☁☁☁

The king was tired of this. People always surrounding him and irritating him out of place. Being the king was tough, and being one at such a young age was even tougher. 

And you know what? Maybe taking a stroll at the forest might give him a piece of mind. 

It would be a lie to say that the raven hasn't changed over the years. With his newly recruited knight, troop chief, and some others, his way of being a king had changed for greater good. The people started to like him, other countries were interested in starting trade with them, and their economy boosted drastically.

Riding in his white horse across the busy streets of his kingdom, the people knew where he was going. After all, it was the third time this week. 

He rode along the rocky paths of the forest and made his way to the river by opening, where he always spends time to get a piece of mind. What he didn't expect, was to get a sight of a creature that was said to be far from extinction.

A fairy, with long orange hair and matching wings with silver accents on them, with a small white dress sat on a rock there and played with the birds. 

At this point, what came into kageyama's mind was why the fairy was so short.

Taking a step forward, he accidentally stepped on a twig, as the fairy jumped up in the air hearing the sudden noise. 

He got to take a look at her face.

Beautiful brown eyes, a lean built, and short ( that is important ), a face of surprise dawned on her features, the girl looked ethereal.

Kageyama slowly made his way towards her, the ginger taking a few flights away from the king as he gets close. The two didn't bat an eye away from each other, totally mesmerized in each other. The fairy came near him and cupped one of his cheeks, closing her eyes and seemed to concentrate on something. Then, she smiled, giving the king a fruit.

♪||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁

The two got to know each other, and as a matter of fact the fairy in front of him was one of the last ones out there. Kageyama had taken a unknown liking to the ginger, and the same thing vise versa. 

Apparently, fairies could hide their wings and merge among human beings and continue their life, hiding their presence so it's hard to find them. The raven had a urge to ask this certain fairy to come with him, and he did ask her to. At first she hesitated, but with having nowhere to be and go, she agreed. After all, he was somebody who saved her in the past.

Yup, he saved her. Fairies were also able to take shape of any animal, so life could be a bit easier for them, but when a fairy turns into an animal they always have those silver lining on them, making it easy to navigate them. Hunters liked to hunt fairies who turned into animals, sometimes fairies themselves. When the ginger was once caught like that, she turned into a butterfly, hoping they wouldn't pay attention to her. But, boy o boy did she underestimate them. They even caught her friend who turned to a ant.

That's when kageyama freed her from the net, when he was taking his usual stroll through the forest. She was grateful, and wanted to meet the guy ever since. And now, looks like he'll be the one to save her once again. 

♪||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁

Hinata Shouyou, that had become a name kageyama would hear on a daily basis. Ever since kageyama met her and bought her to the castle, he made her work in the medical department, seeing fairies are good at herbal medicine. He had a opportunity to see her everyday, which even thinking about bought a smile on his face. Having her by his side was just enough, that's what he thought anyway.

Lately, the feeling grew even more, craving her existence by his side every minute, he was terrified, terrified he'll do something to her if she stays closer. That feeling had gotten the best of him, even everyone around him noticed it. 

He had to decide.

♪||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁

It's been three years, since their meeting at the forest. Was it fate, destiny, nobody knew. 

What they knew was, It was true love.

_______________________ ____________________ ________☁☁☁


	5. ☁ Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ _____________ __________ ______________ ______ ________☁☁☁
> 
> Hinata gets cold. Kageyama is flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon! Hope you liked it!
> 
> ♪ ||||||||||||||||||||

They had won their first match. 

Karasuno volleyball club won their first match in the nationals. Of course, celebrating can come second when you have the second most powerful team to face against next. 

They were looking through inarizaki's preliminary videos, and hinata was taking notes on them as she always did. 

But then, she suddenly sneezed. 

The team turned to look at their sunny manager who was sniffling, maybe because of the cold. It was cold, they'll admit it, but not that much to make a person catch a cold though.

"What's wrong hinata?" The silver haired setter was the one to ask. Hinata looked up from her notebook to sugawara who had a face of concern, and waved her hand in front if him. 

"Iz' nothing, just a small cold.." She sniffled again, the karasuno crows sweatdropping. "Wear this if you're feeling cold, hinata boke!" Kageyama throwed his jacket to her face, which fell on her lap after it made contact with her face. She mumbled a thanks and wore it around her shoulders, an aura of bliss surrounding her right after. 

Kageyama turned away as soon as possible to avoid eye contact with anybody, as he can feel all their glares on him. Oh boy, he has to survive the night.

♪||||||||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁

The next day when they were about to play against inarizaki, hinata was still wearing his jacket. The girl had taken quite the liking to his jacket, as it was warm and a bit big to it was comfortable. 

And everytime kageyama saw her, his cheeks grew red. 

Now Atsumu Miya chose to talk with him.

"Kageyama, coach is calling." When hinata came into display, atsumu felt a strange interest to talk to the girl grow within him. When kageyama turned, his ears became red by seeing her wear his jacket, probably like the sixteenth time that day. 

"Who are you chibi? Their manager?" Atsumu turned his head to the side, taking a wider look at the girl. She looked cute, that's for sure. And intentional or not, that jacket was big on her, giving sweater paws. 

"Ara, Ara, you didn't tell me you had a cute manager tobio." Kageyama, paying no mind to the guy, pulled hinata away from him and made his way. Atsumu, being totally ditched, clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_‘ I've found one of tobio's weakness. ’_

As kageyama got far enough, he asked her to give him back his jacket. "No way! It's comfortable and warm!" I'll bet you, you'll never see a more redder kageyama.

_♪||||||||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁_

That was the day karasuno found out, hinata in any oversized stuff is a huge weapon. 

And boy o boy did kageyama glare a lot today. His eye hurts.

He's decided, he'll never give his jacket to hinata ever again.

Once the match was over and karasuno had won, kageyama pulled his jacket off her, much to the teams relief. Hinata was too much of a attraction.

When they returned back home, hinata's good as new jacket was torn. 

She turned to kageyama with a pleading look, asking him to lend his jacket. 

No, he can't handle another day with this.


End file.
